A Rhym for Karasu
by fvwibv8y3474btg
Summary: A collection of angst poems and UBERSHORT stories about Karasu. PG13. R&R please. thank you.
1. SS1 Waiting Till' Life

A/N: ok this isn't really a story, more of a collection of REALLY short stories, and poems about Karasu. Weird huh? Any way, each chapter's ether a poem or a short story, so read and enjoy.

**Silently waiting for my chance, I sit and wait. Wait and sit. As the clock ticks away the hours.   
  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
  
TOCK!  
  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring,  
Ring.  
  
12O'clock.  
  
My time has come. I rise slowly and walk forward. As I do, light forms around me, and my gray wings disappear. I hear noise, I feel warmth, I can see color.  
  
The feelings,  
the sounds,  
the colors,  
Tears run down my cheeks. It's too much!  
.  
End  
  
**  
  
A/N: did he make it back to life? Well I'm not going to tell you, cause I don't know. It's for you to decide for your self.


	2. SS2 Wings of Gray

A/N: Here's the next short story I already have written. I'm about to up load the poems. I'll also here's how you can tell if it's a short story or poem by looking at chapter index:

SS= Short story

P=Poem

Easy, no?

Disclaimer: I forgot on the first page. I don't own Karasu, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Alone he sat, his gray wings folded.  
Silence...  
That's all he'd heard in a long while.  
He'd stopped fallowing that path months back.  
He was now stopped, afraid to go forward, but unable to go back.  
He knew what was back, he didn't like it.  
He lifted up his mismatched eyes to what he thought was the sky.  
  
"Forward" he finally decided.  
He took his first step in what felt like forever.  
Walking slowly down the spiral stairs.  
  
"Maybe it'll be better at the bottom, maybe...  
But then again...  
Maybe it won't...  
Maybe I'll be descending down these stairs forever.  
But I'll never know if I stay in the same place and do nothing to get anywhere"  
  
"Even in death there are uncertainties"**


	3. P1 Loosing My Self In Death

**_Still quiet darkness...  
Blinding darkness...  
Deafening darkness...  
  
Alone...  
Always alone...  
Always sad...  
Always defenseless...  
Always unknown...  
  
Single...  
A single tear sense a thousand...  
A single flickering hope, snuffed out like all rest...  
A single fear destroying me...  
  
Sadness...  
My Sadness...  
My loneliness...  
My death...  
My will._**


	4. P2 Why?

**_Why?  
  
Why does the world hate me?  
  
Why did he have to come into my life?  
  
Why did she have die?  
  
Why did I kill them?  
  
Why are my hands covered in blood?  
  
Why can't I get away, why can't I beat him?  
  
Why do I have to experience such pain? I didn't do anything!  
  
The pain is overwhelming!  
  
I Don't Want To Die!  
  
Save me! Help me someone! Please! Anyone! Please! I don't want to die!  
  
Why am I drifting away?  
Why am I fading?  
  
Why can't I beat HIM?  
  
Why can't I hate him?  
  
Why can't he love me?  
  
Why must I leave? _**


	5. P3 A Falled Angel's Tears

**_A Fallen angel's tears mean nothing.  
As did my existence.   
Pain was why I lived.  
Death was why I thrived.  
No one ever cared for me,  
so I killed the ones I loved.  
  
And then my world was ended by someone I loved.  
I lost my body,  
but my soul still wanders on.  
  
My wings of life have been clipped,  
My black wings of death.  
But gray wings of my lonely soul have replaced them.  
  
Lonely are my tears,  
Lonely is my heart,  
Lonely is my existence,  
Lonely was my life.  
  
And now for all of time I say,  
Good bye,  
Good bye to day,  
Good bye to night,  
Good bye to the sun's bright warm light._**


	6. SS3 A Raven's Tale

A/N: long time no write huh? Well there's a reason, 1 I'm busy 2 Ivan, and 3 I'm lazy. I wrote this in literature class, I wrote it after I wrote a poem about a storm (how Ironic Ivan's like the storm in my poem) it's also kinda a story.

1

The Raven sits alone.

He calls out his mournful cry.

His flock is dead, they died in his claws.

He calls out his mournful cry.

2

He found a new flock.

But those birds hated him.

They indulged themselves in power and riches.

They abused him...

He abused himself...

He calls out his mournful cry.

3

He fought to be the best.

To beat the brother-leaders of the flock.

But they continued to knock him down.

He never won once.

He calls out his mournful cry.

4

He lost all he cared for, or so he told himself.

He disided if he couldn't have it(or them),

He wanted to be the one to destroy them.

He calls out his mournful cry.

5

He did as he promised.

Leaveing only tears in destruction.

Until one day he spotted a Silver Kitsune.

A daimond in the rough.

He wanted to destroy the fox so no one else could have him.

Yet, they fox was tricky.

The Kitsune turned the tides and killed the raven.

He calls out his final cry.

6

Now the raven sits on his tombstone,

Waiting.

For what you may ask?

The Kitsune?

A new flock?

He waits for a new direction in death.


End file.
